libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Negation
Phantoms created by shadow aspects are radically different than most of their kind. Where most are strictly manifest single emotions, the negations created by a shadow aspect are darker, subdued aspects of the shadow aspect herself. Where there was once anger, there is her inner frustration. Dedication becomes mania, despair to solemn depression, and so on—each gaining some of the raw psychic power that its master claims, as well as some of her own personal mannerisms and traits. In this way, each negation phantom somewhat resembles a warped form of its master. Unless otherwise noted, only a shadow aspect may have a negation phantom. Share Powers (Su) The shadow aspect can manifest a power with a target of “you” on her negation phantom (as a power with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A shadow aspect can manifest powers from the wilder power list on her phantom even if the powers normally do not affect creatures the of the phantom’s type (outsider). This ability does not allow the phantom to share abilities that aren’t powers, even if they function like powers. This ability replaces share spells. Deliver Touch Powers (Su) The negation phantom can deliver touch powers for the shadow aspect when fully manifested in incorporeal or ectoplasmic form. The shadow aspect and the phantom need not be in contact to accomplish this, but the phantom must be within 30 feet and the shadow aspect must be able to see the phantom. If the shadow aspect is 12th level or higher, the phantom can deliver touch powers within 50 feet of the shadow aspect. The shadow aspect can manifest the power, and then the phantom can deliver the touch as an immediate action. If the touch power deals damage, the phantom must make the attack roll. The phantom can’t hold the charge of a touch power manifested by the shadow aspect using this ability. If the power is delivered to the phantom, it must touch a target or the power is lost. If the power allows you to touch up to six willing targets, the phantom can accomplish this with an immediate action, but all the willing targets must be within the phantom’s melee reach at the time. Subdued Skills Negation phantoms never grant the shadow aspect Skill Focus, but still gain skill ranks as normally determined by their emotional focus. This ability alters the bonus skills granted by emotional focus. Subconscious Casting The shadow aspect’s being and personality are so suffused with psionic power that her negation phantom gains the ability to use some of its own psionics. At 1st level, a negation phantom gains a single 1st-level power from the psion/wilder power list as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to its Hit Dice. At 7th level, it gains a power of up to 2nd level, at 12th level, it gains a power of up to 3rd level, and at 17th level, it gains a power of up to 4th level. It can use each of these psi-like abilities once per day. The negation phantom uses its Charisma to determine the save DCs of these powers. Once selected, these powers cannot be changed thereafter. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult